


Mist

by ExoBtsGot7Svt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Crying During Sex, Cute, Emotional Sex, Emphasis on the emotional in emotional sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hongjoong/Seonghwa centric, Implied WooSan, Insecurities, M/M, Nipple Play, Other members barely mentioned, Patient Seonghwa, Praise and reassurance, Sappy Ending, Seonghwa takes care of Hongjoong, Soft sex, Stress, Stress Relief, Stressed Hongjoong, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Park Seonghwa, meltdowns, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/pseuds/ExoBtsGot7Svt
Summary: Hongjoong loved being the leader of Ateez. He did, truly. But sometimes, he couldn't handle the stress of everything by himself. That's where Seonghwa came in.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 249





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent way too much time procrastinating on this story and it's about time I finally finished and posted it. If there are mistakes, ignore them. 
> 
> Title taken from Ateez's song Mist
> 
> Enjoy!

Hongjoong loved being a leader. He loved taking care of, working alongside, and being with his members. He loved having the honor that came with being Ateez's leader. But all of that responsibility was bound to take its toll on him.

With the groups rapid popularity growth came more opportunities, more performances, more fan meets, and more stress. With their busy and constant schedules, getting a full night's rest became wishful thinking. With more performances came more dance practices and studio sessions. They experienced a quick rise of success and pumped out seven full albums within their first full year. So yes, Hongjoong loved being a leader. Though, while he was grateful and thankful for everything they were able to do, he was also so tired.

One thing he discovered, in his position as leader, was that he no longer had time for himself. It elated him that he had the type of bond with his members where they trusted him enough to come to him with their struggles and could lean on him, but it resulted in him putting more care and time into them than he put into himself. At first, Hongjoong didn't pay mind to his own deteriorating state but then came a time - that he would later make reference to as "the week of downward spirals" - of several incidents that pushed him to his limit.

It started with a request of two new songs that he was to write lyrics to that were due in two weeks. Already used to spending long nights in his studio and being sleep deprived, Hongjoong didn't mind this. Unfortunately, he found himself confronting a massive wall of writers block almost immediately. He couldn't think of lyrics to save his life and several nights in a row, he found himself frustrated and headache ridden. Add that to the fact that he scarcely had a second to himself and Hongjoong also found himself with a worsening temper.

Then came the worst interview of his life. The group had been invited to a lesser known company whose main media source was YouTube. Upon arriving to the set location, the entire group instantly had bad feelings about it. They exchanged weary glances but Hongjoong, trying to stay positive, forced a smile and ushered them along, sharing a secretive look with their manager whose reassuring smile didn't look so reassuring. Surely enough, the boys learned very quickly that this day would not be good.

The staff was opposite of welcoming - hostile, passive aggressive, and plain rude to them, treating them as if they were stupid when they asked questions. The interview itself was as bad as they'd predicted, awkward and filled with rather personal and inappropriate questions that they flat out refused to answer. Four hours later, they practically ran out of the studio, eager to get in the vans and go home.

That night, Hongjoong sat on his bed, eyes closed and fingers massaging his temples, trying to decompress. Seonghwa, curled up on his own bed, watched him, noting how it took longer than normal for him to calm down. He'd been keeping a silent eye on the man for the past few days and knew that despite how stoic Hongjoong was being, he was also beginning to reach a breaking point. And when he reached that point, Seonghwa would be there to take care of him in the way only he could.

A few days later, in the middle of a performance show rehearsal, Wooyoung's shoe caught on the stage, his knee slamming into it as he fell. The rehearsal came to a screeching halt as he cried out, rolling over to cradle it. San sprinted over first, joined immediately by the rest of the group and nearby staff members.

The staff carted Wooyoung off to a medical tent, followed closely by a worried San and concerned Hongjoong. A while later, they were told that Wooyoung - while not having done any significant damage to his knee - wouldn't be able to dance for at least two weeks in order to avoid further injury and that he'd probably be limping for a few days. Said boy had promptly burst into tears, disappointed and angry with himself, inconsolable.

Seonghwa watched Hongjoong stand abruptly and exit the room, frowning internally. He feared that this had been the last straw and that he was about to break. Fortunately, it wasn't and Hongjoong returned a few minutes later to tell them that they needed to finish rehearsal. Unfortunately, his breaking point came in the form of a mean tweet.

Hate comments, posts and tweets never got to Hongjoong. He didn't let them. He knew they were just from bitter, miserable people who wanted him to be miserable as well, so he preferred to focus on all the positivity they received instead. But that didn't mean he never saw the hate. The night came two days later. Ateez had just finished a long day of activities that left them all physically, mentally and emotionally drained and Hongjoong found himself more sensitive than usual.

After showering and changing into a pair of pyjamas he'd received at a fansign, Hongjoong decided to scroll through fan tweets to distract himself from everything. At first, it worked. There were a lot of sweet and funny comments that made him genuinely smile for the first time that week. He even read some english ones because he knew how much international Atiny's wished to share their love despite the language barrier. But then came the tweet than broke the camel's back.

_**Ateez would be so much better without Hongjoong.**_

Hongjoong froze, staring at the words until his vision blurred and his ears rang and - oh. He was spiraling. His chest squeezed, throat tight, and Hongjoong knew he was rapidly approaching a meltdown. The comment hadn't even been one of the meanest he'd seen. He'd read worse - been called worse to his face - but that on top of everything going on, on top of all his stress - he couldn't take it.

Through his heavy and quickening breaths and the echoing words in his head, he faintly heard footsteps and a quiet gasp. Blinking, Hongjoong lifted his head and saw Seonghwa in their bedroom doorway, freshly showered and only in a pair of sweatpants. He pushed himself into a sitting position, phone clattering to the floor as he reached out, a desperate cry of "Hwa," falling from his lips.

Seonghwa fished his phone from his pocket, shooting off a text before stepping into the room and locking the door. Tossing the device onto his own bed, Seonghwa walked closer, stopping a foot away from Hongjoong's bed. He took in Hongjoong - eyes misty but not crying, lips quivering and a noticable tremble in his hand. He'd reached his breaking point.

"Joong-ah," he murmured and the male whimpered. "Come here, love."

Hongjoong did as told, kicking off his blanket and nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to reach his boyfriend. Seonghwa held him as Hongjoong hid his face, gasping shuddering breaths into his chest.

Seonghwa hummed, running a hand up and down his back as he waited for him to calm some.  
Once Hongjoong managed to even out his breathing, Seonghwa pushed him back a bit by the shoulders to look at him.

"Our strong leader," he cooed. "All the stress has gotten to you, hasn't it? You've been doing so well taking care of everyone else, you need someone to take care of you now." This earned him another whimper but a nod as well. "Don't worry, Joong-ah, I'll take care you. You want me to take control tonight?"

Hongjoong nodded, leaning into the hand that caressed his face. "Please, Hwa." He whispered. His eyes lifted and the vulnerability in them made Seonghwa's heart ache. He hugged him again, kissing the crown of his head.

"I'll take care of you, love," he repeated, walking them toward the bed as he continued to murmur praises into Hongjoong's hair. "You've been so good, so strong despite everything. You're so selfless, Hongjoong. Always putting everyone - the kids, managers, work - ahead of yourself but you don't give yourself enough credit. You neglect your own needs."

He gently laid Hongjoong on his back, guiding him up the bed until a pillow rested beneath his head. He hovered above his lover who clung onto his biceps as he continued to caress his face, neck, sides, the touch soothing.

"Color, beautiful?"

It took Hongjoong a moment to think in his hazy mind, another for him to get his mouth to work. "Green," he finally answered, eyes fluttering closed.

Seonghwa didn't ask because he planned on doing anything particular kinky or intense that night, but because Hongjoong was fragile and he could easily be overwhelmed if he went too far. Seonghwa loved Hongjoong too much to not be careful.

He leaned down to connect their lips and Hongjoong melted into it, arms moving to wrap around the older's neck. The kisses stayed gentle, light, never deepening. Hongjoong, growing a bit impatient, whined but Seonghwa pulled away. He whined again and Seonghwa chuckled.

"Calm down, Joong-ah. Let me take my time with you." Hongjoong's chin quivered and Seonghwa kissed it. "I'm not scolding you, jagi. I don't wanna push you too far too soon is all." He reassured, only receiving another whine. Seonghwa smiled, kissing Hongjoong's forehead, eyelids, cheeks and nose.

"Not feeling very verbal, are we, love?"

Receiving a head shake in response, Seonghwa trailed a line of kisses down his jawline, nuzzling against his cheek. "You know what to do if it becomes too much?" Hongjoong tapped his arm three times and Seonghwa rewarded him with a kiss, biting gently at his lips and soothing the slight sting with his tongue. "Good boy, Joong-ah. Now lie here and let me take care of you."

He sat up, gently coaxing Hongjoong into releasing his arms so he could unbutton his boyfriends pyjama shirt, slowly revealing his body as he slid it off of his arms and tossed it to the side. Hongjoong immediately went to cover himself and Seonghwa 'tsk'ed softly. He kissed down his neck, paying extra attention to Hongjoong's sensitive clavicles and earning the softest, sweetest moan when he nipped at the skin.

"Why are you hiding, beautiful?" Seonghwa questioned but Hongjoong only shook his head. "You're so handsome, Joong-ah, don't you know how crazy Atiny went when you showed the tiniest bit of abs? You're absolutely stunning with your pale skin and slim build. Anyone who says otherwise is jealous that either they aren't you or that they can't have you."

He smiled, pressing another kiss against Hongjoong's forehead when he finally opened his eyes. "Where's your confidence, baby? I know how much you love your body and you know how much I love it as well."

Allowing the tiniest of smiles to grace his lips, Hongjoong uncrossed his arms, allowing Seonghwa full access to his bare torso. The grin he received made his heart jump. "Good boy, baby." Seonghwa praised, continuing his slow trail of kisses. Pausing at a nipple, he blew over it to watch Hongjoong shiver. "Color?"

"G-green," Hongjoong whined, one hand coming to cup the back of his boyfriends head. "P-please, Hwa?" He begged prettily, crying out softly when a hot mouth encircled his nipple. He arched into the touch, Seonghwa's hand coming up to play with the other one.

Seonghwa suckled gently, nipping and licking at the bud until it hardened, the skin around it pink from his ministrations. He pinched at the other bud, tugging it to make Hongjoong keen. He loved the cute noises he pulled from the younger when no one else could hear. When they could be vulnerable in the privacy and comfort of their bedroom. After another few moments, he switched sides, only letting up when Hongjoong's whines became more desperate.

Releasing the bud with an audible 'pop', Seonghwa sat up, running his hands up the insides of Hongjoong's thighs. "You were so good at masking your emotions, Joong-ah. Always keeping a calm face so the kids wouldn't worry. But I knew." 

Hongjoong made grabby hands toward Seonghwa and he came willingly, granting him another kiss. "You always do," Hongjoong whispered against his lips. Seonghwa hummed, the tips of his fingers tucking into the waistband of Hongjoong's pyjama pants and slowly pulling them down.

"I do, baby. I could see every moment your mask started to crack but you did such a good job hiding. You don't have to hide anymore, though. No one can see you. Now you can cry."

Hongjoong was still hiding. Seonghwa knew. Saw it in the way his chin quivered but his jaw clenched to hide it. In the way his eyes were both vulnerable yet empty of emotion. This was only the beginning, Seonghwa knew. He'd have to keep prodding - gentle, careful - until Hongjoong was ready to fully let go. This was no new task to him.

"Do you want my fingers or tongue, baby?" Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong turned crimson. He bit his lip, hesitant. "Use you words, sweetheart. I know you don't want to, but I need to know that everything I'm doing is exactly what you want to happen."

"Want...want both," Hongjoong mumbled, legs drawing up as Seonghwa rid him of his pyjama pants and underwear. He spread them easily after a gentle touch, allowing the older to settle between his thighs.

"Thank you, love. Color?"

"Green," came Hongjoong's barely there whisper.

Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong beneath the thighs, lifting his legs and pressing them to his chest. Hongjoong covered his face with his hands again, embarrassment returning at being fully exposed. He tensed unconsciously and Seonghwa paused. "Do you want me to stop?"

It took a couple seconds for Hongjoong to respond, still hiding as he shook his head 'no'. And, as if to emphasize his answer, he bucked his hips, wiggling them slightly. Seonghwa leaned down to blow cool air over his hole and make him squirm. It earned him a muffled whine and he smiled a bit, repeating the action.

Hongjoong moved his hands from over his mouth. "Hwa...Hwa, please," he whimpered. Seonghwa stroked his thighs reassuringly.

"I got you, baby." He said, kissing the crease between his thigh and pelvis. It was a sensitive spot that made Hongjoong shiver, eyes squeezing shut beneath his hands. Seonghwa, gentle as ever, pressed the lightest of kisses to his rim and Hongjoong released a shaky sigh, reaching one hand down. Seonghwa held it, intertwining their fingers and receiving a slight squeeze as a sign to continue.

He kissed all around Hongjoong's hole, over his perineum and in the creases of his thighs, lips retracing that path again and again until the tension left his body and he relaxed into the sheets. Then, Seonghwa focused on slowly opening him up, starting with his tongue and gradually adding fingers as he became looser. Hongjoong, still reserved, hid muffled whines and moans behind his free hand, the other squeezing Seonghwa's as pleasure began to build in the pit of his stomach.

Seonghwa sat back and Hongjoong whimpered when his weight left the bed, his hand now empty. He removed the other from over his face, turning his head to look for his boyfriend. Seonghwa was at his nightstand, digging through the bottom drawer until he came across a half empty bottle of lube with a tiny "Aha" that made Hongjoong giggle.

As he made his way back to Hongjoong's bed, Seonghwa spotted said male's phone face down on the floor. He picked it up, noticing that the screen was still on and open on Twitter. Then he saw the tweet. **_Ateez would be so much better without Hongjoong._** Irritation immediately flared in his chest. He clenched his jaw, seriously considering replying to the rude comment but another soft whine knocked him back into reality. He had one priority right now. Closing out of Twitter, he pressed the off button and set Hongjoong's phone on his nightstand, climbing back onto the bed.

"Jagi...was that comment the one that sent you spiraling?" Seonghwa asked cautiously. Hongjoong stared back at him for a moment as if in a daze and trying to remember what he was talking about. Though he didn't verbally respond, Seonghwa saw when the memory clicked because Hongjoong's breath caught. "People these days really have no manners, do they?" He 'tsk'ed, shaking his head. "Saying rude things without taking into account how it's gonna make someone feel. But you know what they said isn't true right?"

Hongjoong hesitated to nod and Seonghwa frowned, a pang of hurt going through his heart. He lubed up his fingers and gently pressed one inside before speaking again.

"Looks like I'll have to remind you just how valuable you really are to our team. Just how much this group needs _and_ wants you here." He murmured with a small, sweet smile. He saw the doubt in Hongjoong's eyes, as well as the way they were still guarded and he was determined to change that. Adding another finger, Seonghwa pumped them shallowly, crooking and twisting his fingers until he found Hongjoong's prostate, his discovery made know by a surprised cry. He leaned down and they kissed while he massaged the youngers prostate, feeling his shaky legs wrap around his waist.

Seonghwa kissed him with as much care as he could muster and Hongjoong returned it, trying to convey everything he couldn't in words. Hongjoong was the one to break their liplock, overwhelmed with emotion and pleasure. He whined, covering his face again. Seonghwa kissed his hands, lips feather light against his fingers. Hongjoong moved them to cup Seonghwa's cheeks and pull him into a soft kiss.

"Hwa, please..." Hongjoong whispered brokenly. Seonghwa shushed him gently.

"I got you, I got you." He removed his fingers and sat back to grab the bottle of lube. Hongjoong tightened his legs around him, tugging him closer. Seonghwa went willingly, lining himself up with one hand. He paused, looking up at Hongjoong's shining eyes. "Color?"

"Green," Hongjoong's voice wobbled and Seonghwa nuzzled his cheek as he slowly entered him. Hongjoong released a shaky breath once he was fully in and Seonghwa stayed there, elbows on either side of his lover's head, chests pressed together. They stared at each other, sharing the same breath, Seonghwa's exhales steady and contained, Hongjoong's shaky and unstable. Seonghwa looked at the younger, eyes filled with unadulterated love that made Hongjoong's heart race.

"You're so, so beautiful," Seonghwa whispered after a few beats of silence, sounding awestruck. "I've been around you for over five years, seen your face nearly everyday, and yet your beauty still takes my breath away." Hongjoong bit his lip, head shaking. "I'm not just saying this to make you feel better, Joong-ah. I'm saying it because it's true."

He lifted himself to his hands for leverage as he started moving. He began with small increments, pulling out a bit, pushing back in, out a bit more, then back in, building a slow and gentle pace. Hongjoong sighed, hands gripping Seonghwa's biceps as he adjusted. His eyes fluttered and his back arched, barely leaving the bed.

"I know I've said this already, but it's so true. You're such a selfless person, Hongjoong. Always putting everyone before yourself. Always thinking of the kids and their feelings before paying any mind to your own," Seonghwa continued, leaning on one elbow to caress Hongjoong's cheek with his other hand. "I remember all those nights of you coming home late, going to everyone's room to check on them before coming in here to sleep for only a couple hours before a schedule. I remember the nights before we debuted, before we became closer, when you would wait until you thought I was asleep to cry because you didn't want to burden or worry me. I remember hearing you cry, whispering apologies to everyone you believed you wronged that day. I remember hearing my name so many times one night and then seeing you smile like everything was fine the next day."

Hongjoong had opened his eyes by this point, his own hand coming up to cup Seonghwa's cheek again. Seonghwa continued the slow pace of his hips, turning his head to kiss the palm of Hongjoong's hand, the younger retuning the action. His eyes were beginning to water, the first crack in his shell appearing.

"You've always been such a sensitive, caring person. But that doesn't mean you aren't strong. And I know that's something you still struggle with believing sometimes, isn't it, love?" Hongjoong nodded, sniffling. "You keep forgetting just how strong you actually are. Do you know how strong someone has to be to cry in private one minute then smile and laugh the next even though they're still aching inside? Do you understand how strong someone has to be to balance school, work, and training as a teenager? How much strength it takes to be a young adult who's still trying to figure out life while taking on the responsibility of a leader? Of being in charge of seven other teenagers and young adults?"

Seonghwa shook his head with a tiny, sad laugh. "You're amazing, Hongjoong. I admire you. And I know I've told you that before. But I truly do. I admire you because to this day, despite all the extra hardships you've taken on, you can still genuinely smile and be happy."

A shift in angle had Hongjoong crying out, back arching higher as pleasure shot up his spine. Seonghwa aimed his hips there with every forward thrust, making sure to hit Hongjoong's prostate every time. Said male clung tighter to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he became more vocal with his moans and whines.

Seonghwa pushed in to the hilt and stayed there, grinding his cock deep inside of his lover to hear the way he choked on a moan. He peppered light kisses over Hongjoong's face, murmuring praises between each one. 

"H-hwa...Hwa, please...please move, please," Hongjoong begged in broken syllables. "I'm getting close, please." Seonghwa did as he wished, pace quickening but still gentle. They locked eyes and Seonghwa finally caught a hint of that vulnerability Hongjoong refused to show. He was almost there. Just a bit more...

"You're so talented, Joong-ah. There are so many people who wish they could produce songs like you. I know I'm one of them." This earned him a watery cross between a laugh and sob. So close... "You're so smart and talented and yet so humble. You never lose sight of your beginning and you don't take anything for granted. You're so so strong baby." He reached a hand down between them to stroke Hongjoong in time with his thrusts, slowing but still making sure to hit his prostate, maintaining eye contact. He lowered his voice, soft and gentle. "You've been strong but now it's time to let your guard down. It's time to let go."

Hongjoong bit his lip so hard he nearly drew blood. His eyes were so watery that Seonghwa became a distorted figure before them. He wanted to hold back so bad. He didn't want to cry, be vulnerable. Vulnerability scared him. But Seonghwa was here. Here to take care of him and wipe away his tears. When he cried, it wouldn't be like those nights that the elder recalled all those years ago where he cried alone when the others were all asleep. He could break because Seonghwa would piece him back together and hold him until he was ok.

Seonghwa could see his internal conflict clear as day. "You know I'm here to take care of you. Let me be strong for you." Hongjoong blinked and tears slid down his cheeks. Seonghwa pressed their foreheads together. "I'm proud of you Hongjoong. Let go."

Hongjoong's back arched high off the bed and he came with a wail. His body trembled uncontrollably as he began to sob and his guard came crashing down. Seonghwa stroked him through his orgasm before pulling out and gathering the weeping boy into his arms. He sat against the headboard, Hongjoong straddling his hips but his own release forgotten as he rubbed the younger's back and pressed kisses into his hair.

"There you go, baby. Let it all out. I got you," he whispered. "You're ok, I'm right here. Just cry."

The body racking sobs made his heart ache but he knew Hongjoong needed this. He'd been bottling his emotions for far too long. Hongjoong clung tightly to him, his nails digging into the skin of Seonghwa's shoulders but he couldn't care less. He cooed and reassured him, rocking them slightly as Hongjoong let out all of the stress, anxieties and frustrations from the last few weeks through his tears.

It took ten minutes for his sobs to reduce to cries that soon transitioned into quiet sniffles. Seonghwa held him through all of it, praises and reassurances never ceasing. His skin was wet with tears but it didn't faze him in the least when Hongjoong finally lifted his head and looked at him. His cheeks were red and splotchy, eyes swollen, nose stuffed and face tear stained but he wore a small, sweet smile that melted Seonghwa's heart all over again and made him smile back.

"You ok?" He asked, rubbing up and down his sides. Hongjoong answered with a nod, sniffling. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better," Hongjoong murmured.

"Good. Now, let's get some rest. It's late." Hongjoong frowned and Seonghwa raised his brow. "What is it?"

"You didn't cum."

He shook his head. "No. But I'm fine. You are my priority."

"You should cum, hyung." Hongjoong responded, lips jutting into a tiny pout.

"Really, baby, I'm fine. I'll take care of myself later." Despite his words, Hongjoong reached behind himself to stroke Seonghwa's partially flaccid cock back to full hardness.

"I want you to cum in me."

Seonghwa leaned his head against the headboard with a groan as Hongjoong lifted and lowered himself onto his cock. The younger male moaned at the slight overstimulation, his hole sensitive. He circled his hips a few times, kissing Seonghwa as he waited for the slight sting of being stretched open again to subside. Once it did, he began to bounce, pulling away with a gasp as shiver went up his spine. Seonghwa returned each of his noises with his own soft groans and grunts and moans as Hongjoong settled into a rhythm.

Their foreheads touched and they shared the same breath as Hongjoong helped Seonghwa reach his own climax, clenching tight around him and thighs burning. Seonghwa simply held his hips, guiding him only when Hongjoong collapsed against him with a whine. From there he took over, planting his feet and thrusting up into Hongjoong's sensitive hole, rim puffy.

Their room was silent aside from their soft sounds and the occasional sound of Seonghwa's balls slapping against Hongjoong's ass. They grew louder the closer they got to cumming and Seonghwa kissed Hongjoong as they reached the peak together, orgasms crashing over them as Hongjoong came for a second time between them, Seonghwa following immediately after and cumming inside just as the younger wanted. They kissed lazily as they came down from their highs, Hongjoong eventually lifting himself with a hiss from Seonghwa's cock, feeling cum leak from his gaping ass before collapsing back against his chest.

Seonghwa held him with one arm as he reached over to open the top drawer of Hongjoong's nightstand and pull out a pack of wipes. He cleaned them gently before discarding the wipes in the wastebasket next to Hongjoong's bed. By the time he arranged them beneath the blankets, Hongjoong was almost fully asleep.

"Joong-ah?" He whispered.

He was answered with a questioning grunt.

"You know everything I said tonight is true, right?"

Hongjoong turned around in his arms to face the older male, tucking his head under his chin and cuddling close before replying. "Yes, Hwa. I know," he let out a sigh, content. "And I believe you." He added, voice getting quieter. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Seonghwa kissed the crown of his head, holding him tight and never wanting to let go. "Of course. I'll always take care of you."

The next word was so quiet Seonghwa almost didn't hear at all. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He felt Hongjoong's hand move to cover the spot, lips brushing his neck, and smiled. "Go to sleep, baby."

Hongjoong hummed, allowing exhaustion to overcome his body, relaxing in Seonghwa's embrace. Tomorrow, they had more schedules. Tomorrow, he would still have worries and work to deal with and do. But he would be ok. He knew he'd be ok because he had Seonghwa who would stand by him the entire time. Seonghwa, who would be strong for him when he couldn't. And as he finally drifted to sleep, he heard Seonghwa whisper, words meant only for his sleeping self to hear. Words that made him smile as he entered a dreamless slumber. Three words that he would remember and be sure to return come morning.

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of how sappy this story gets at the end (and is in general) but I legitimately struggled with how to end this so this is the best I got. I'm just happy to finally get this out of my drafts.


End file.
